


Pizza Man

by DemonDalekDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: based off a tumblr post, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post. When ordering pizza, Gabriel enters "send the cutest delivery boy you have" into the special requests section. They send Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> URL of the post: http://imagine-sabriel.tumblr.com/post/77859834533/imagine-when-gabriel-orders-pizza-he-writes-send

Gabriel was home alone, and since he couldn’t cook, he was having pizza. Ordering online, he found a section that asked for any additional instructions. He thought for a bit, thinking if there was anything he could do. He absolutely loved pranking people, but at the moment, he wasn’t feeling that creative. _Send the cutest delivery boy you have_ he ended up writing in, just thinking “what the hell”.

 

* * *

 

At Domino’s, the delivery men were standing there, in an argument. All of them wanted to say that they were the cutest. “I should obviously take it.” Dean said, but was glared at by most of the others. The rest continued to argue, but Sam just stood back. He didn’t feel like getting stared at by some girl, as he was gay.

As the fight got louder, the manager Zacharia came by. “Stop it!” He shouted. “Sam will take it, as he is the only one who will not flirt with the customer.” Sam sighed. This usually happened when somebody asked for this. He went to deliver the pizza, and the girl looked at him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

After a short drive, he ended up at the house he was delivering to. He knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened to a guy.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel opened the door, and his jaw almost dropped. This man was gorgeous. He was extremely tall, and from the looks of it, really fit under his uniform. “Damn.” He said to the pizza man who was now blushing. “They actually do read those extra instructions.”

The man’s blush only increased, and he realised something to late. “Oh shit! They probably sent you here thinking I was a girl! I’m sorry, I’m probably grossing you out.”

The beautiful man laughed, and Gabe was definitely not falling in love with that laugh. “They did send me here thinking you would be a girl.” he said. “But they sent me because I wouldn’t flirt with the customer, being the only gay delivery guy.” This time, Gabriel was pretty sure his jaw did drop. How did he get that lucky?

 

* * *

 

It was a guy. _And a pretty cute guy_ his mind supplied. Good thing Zacharia sent him, because anyone else probably would have been really uncomfortable. At least Sam was used to the unwanted looks he got from girls all the time. “Well,” he said, suddenly remembering his job. “I really would love to stand here and talk. However, I do have a job.” The man’s face fell a bit, but he smiled again and payed for the pizza.

Sam walked away, upset about the missed opportunity. But, counting the money, a slip of paper came out that made him grin.

_Call me- 555-2646_

_ \- Gabriel _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day, night, or whenever you're reading this!


End file.
